Second Chance
by makeitreignonem
Summary: Ben Solo is one disgruntled, confused guy. Adding a rare force bond into the mix with Rey only amps things up ten fold. Will Ben be swayed toward the light? Will Rey be swayed toward the darkness? Will something change their lives forever to force them to step up and be what they need for eachother? Story is based some months after Star Wars Episode VIII. Reylo is main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Rejection. Abandonment.

No one could describe the immense feelings coursing through my veins regarding her.

Even a couple months after the fact, it still feels like it was just yesterday, just an hour ago, just a few minutes ago that Rey betrayed me.

The look in Reys eyes, the hesitancy over almost accepting my offer, to join me and create a new dynamic in this rundown world together is the only thing I dream of these days.

There has been no words through the force bond...just a multitude of feelings on her end. The only thing I have left to hold onto are the memories from our connections on Ahch-To I can feel my heart start to beat harder and faster just thinking of her skin on mine. The electricity coursing through me as our fingertips touch. The warmth that is immediately taken away when Luke Skywalker barges in on them.

The fact that we haven't talked since then and the force is still upholding our bond means our story is not over.

That is one thing I know and am confident about.

Our story is not over.

Even now, as sleep is evading me, I feel the need to contact Rey.

This is a normal occurrence. It normally happens at night. As I am trying to go to sleep. I stay awake, restless, thinking of how it could have gone differently with her. Hoping and wishing for one more chance to see her. To persuade her to turn over a new leaf with him and stop the nonsense occuring in the galaxy.

Turning over, he starts to feel a prickling sensation in his neck. As I reach for my lightsaber on the bedside table, I stop myself once I feel the familiar yet foreign presence in the room.

The sleeping form on the other side of the room has joined him and his heart starts to pound as he realizes it's time. He gets his second chance with the girl who occupies his dreams and every thought.

She must have felt the sudden tension and change of scenery because she jolts up out of a sleepy state and looks around desperately trying to figure out what is happening.

They make eye contact finally and he sees she is overwhelmed with surprise as she just stares in shock over not seeing him in so long and confusion as to why the force decided to do this now.

"Rey..." I whisper, "I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

If it were possible, she's more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

She gets up and starts pacing the length of my quarters. I can't tell what emotion she's feeling because she's using all her strength to keep me out of her mind. It doesn't seem like she heard my whispered confession.

"What am I doing here? Why, after all this time, did the force decide to bring me here to you?" she asked in bewilderment.

I look up at her, seeing her in such a confused state makes me want to calm her down and I try to push a sense of calm into her mind but the walls are still up.

"I was thinking of all the ways I could change how our last meeting went," I muttered. "I've been able to feel the emotions you're feeling, Rey, I know you want to fix things between us."

She gazed over at me, "There's nothing to be fixed. You do not want to come to the light side. I do not want to come to the dark side. It is beyond our control now."

I get up, slowly, to walk over to her and she looks at me reproachfully. I don't stop my movements until im close enough to touch and start to feel the electricity around us.

"We can compromise. Like I said before the first order, the resistance, the entire galaxy needs a change. Let's be the change they need, together, we are more powerful than ever before." I insisted breathlessly.

She looks at me like she's considering something. "Master Skywalker torched the tree that held the original Jedi texts in it. He claimed that there needs to be a new, better way of going about things in this galaxy."

She moves away and starts pacing some more as she continues to think. "There should be no sides in this galaxy. No dark side or light side. Everyone should be on the same page."

She's so confident as she talks about how she believes the galaxy should be. It is almost enough for me to agree to want the same as her. At the same time, I can't lose her again.

I catch her hand to make her quit pacing because it's starting to make me more nervous than I already am and the electricity and warmth is back coursing through my veins. "I want to be as confident as you are about your plan. My goal, however, is to rule. We can be the most powerful people in the galaxy, together, can you see that? Can you imagine how we could end up together?"

I project into her mind a scene that I have been replaying throughout the time we've been apart.

 _I look sideways at the woman standing next to me as she takes in the crowd before us._

 _I look down at our joined hands and think how amazed and glad I am to be here with her now. It makes me feel all the more confident and proud._

 _I look up at the crowd and pull together feelings of authority and project it into the people before us, "Here we are, war is finally over, now is the time to join us or rebel against the most powerful emperor and empress in the galaxy."_

 _The crowd erupts into cheering and applause and that is all I need to know I am doing the right thing._

Rey's eyes look like they're focusing on something far away, as I pull out of her mind, with an emotion I can't describe. "Ben," my pulse quickens as she uses the name my parents gave me, "I can't stand by your side as you rule the galaxy. There needs to be unity in the world and that vision isn't the way to go about doing it. It's actually the exact opposite" She whispered quietly to me.

Letting go of her hand, I sit down on the side of the bed feeling rejected once again.

I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her.

I feel the light pulling me toward her. It is so close I can touch it.

Feeling as if I need to follow my instincts and my heart for once in my life, I look up at her and seep feelings of warmth from the light into her as she steps closer towards me.

"I can't lose you once again over this," I mumble sadly, "Even though, I feel the power and want to rule the galaxy with you. I believe in what my uncle said to you. If anything's going to happen now, it is a change and it needs to be a good one."

She suddenly grabs my hand and lays it upon her cheek. It was her turn to project a scene into my mind as she starts doing so I feel my eyes unfocus.

 _It was warm. The rays from the sun were beating down in a way I have never felt before._

 _I look around to get a grip of my surroundings and see a woman a couple feet away with a child that looked to be 3 years old. They were playing in the vast amounts of valleys and fields around us. The woman got to eye level with the child and whispered something with a glint of mischievous in her eyes._

" _Daddy!" the child squeals, running towards me, "Come play with me and Momma!"_

 _I catch the child and realize it's those same brown eyes from the woman a couple feet away, the same ones I have always loved, the ones that can see right through me and know every emotion that I feel._

Pulling out of the vision, "Words cannot describe the happiness I feel as I see your vision of us in the future." I look at Rey with all the emotion I can muster, "I want it so badly but I don't know how we can accomplish it in this day and age. I would have a bounty on my head and Hux would come after me to the corners of the galaxy."

She brings my hand down but doesn't let go, "We can take Hux and the first order on together. It is going to take time and it will be gruesome work but I know we can do it. We can bring unity to the people of the galaxy." I can see the happiness and vulnerability in her eyes.

She wants this as much as I do.

"It's decided then," I say finally. "We will do it and we will do it together."

She looks at me with the most happiness and love I have ever seen from the person, "Oh and Ben?" She questions.

I look at her, feeling hopeful.

"I missed you, too." she professes as she gives my hand a squeeze.


End file.
